1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for manufacturing a load-bearing member, and more particularly to a nesting device and a nesting method for manufacturing a nested profile combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical nested profile combination composed of a first profile member and a second profile member is designed to decrease the consumption of the raw material in the production process and lower the production cost. The nested profile combination is formed by rotating the first profile member for 180° and nesting the first profile member and the second profile member together. The first profile member and the second profile member are strip members having cross sections of the same shapes and sizes.
However, the nesting of the first profile member and the second profile member are manually performed. The manual nesting has low production efficiency and low processing speed, and the geometric precision and form and position tolerance are difficult to control. Thus, the automatic production line cannot be realized, thereby resulting in low yield and low utilization of materials.